


Revenge

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Being A Dick, M/M, Multi, Texting, Wrong contact, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: When one of Dick's pranks takes a weird (funny) turn,  Damian finds the perfect revenge.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Symone_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/gifts).



Dick crept silently through Damian's room careful not to wake the boy and scare him.

 

“C'mon D…” Dick hissed as he looked he silently celebrated as he picked up Damian's phone.

 

“ _This is gonna be good.”_

 

It was almost time for school to let out and Damian was bored.

 

“ _Okay class so-”_ Damian sighed before picking up his phone and unlocking it scrolling until he found the contact.

 

DWayne:Daddy

 

Daddy:???

 

DWayne:I’m bored.

 

Daddy:And you texted me why?

 

DWayne :Because you can assist me.

 

Daddy:In what way can I help with your being bored.

 

DWayne:I can start by calling you and telling you all the ways I learned how to make you come. ;-)

 

Daddy: Damian Saytan Thomas Al Ghul Wayne this is Bruce Wayne, your father!

 

 

DWayne:??? I'm gonna kill Grayson.

 

Daddy:Not if I get to him first.

 

Later when he showed Wally the messages, Wally laughed at him. He **laughed**.

 

“That's fucked up but sooooo funny.” Wally said chuckling And Damian scowled.

 

“It's not funny West! Far from it actually.” Damian said and Wally rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's moodiness.

 

“It's not that big if a deal D, did you tell him it was a wrong number?”

 

 **“** Yes but Grayson still needs to be punished!” Damian said and Wally nodded. But Damian had an idea.

 

 

“West~” Wally gulped.

 

“Oh no.”

 

Dick was tired, crime was high and his energy was low, but as he went to open his door a shriek ripped through the air.

 

“ _Wally!”_

 

“Try again Babe!”

 

“Daddy! Just a bit faster please!” Dick blushed at the sounds no way in hell did they decide to-

 

“W-wait right there Daddy! **_Right there_ **! It feels S-so Good!” Damian shrieked and Dick twitched.

 

“Oh Fuck no.” Dick picked up his phone and waited for the his boy-fiance to answer.

 

“ _Yes?”_ The smooth voice of Kaldur'ahm answered and Dick sighed in relief.

 

“My little bro is fucking his boyfriend on **_my_ ** bed.” Dick said shaking and Kal went silent.

 

“ _That is most… Concerning Richard.”_ Kal said and Dick huffed before smiling.

 

“Can I stay with you?” Dick asked and Kal gulped.

 

“ _Will you behave?_ ” Kal asked and Dick pouted.

 

“Yes Papa~” Dick said and Kal nearly dropped his phone.

 

“ _I’ll see you soon?_ ” Kal asked and Dick snorted.

 

“Of course.”

 

Wally was tired, Damian was quite the job more than Kid Flash and School combined,

 

They didn't make him come **this much**.

 

“Fuck D you okay?” Wally asked and Damian nodded weakly. He knew he'd overwhelmed him with his super speed

 

“Perfect.”

 

“Let me rephrase, if I touch your ass are you going to be in pain?” Wally asked slower this time.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Shit,  I'll let Alfred know you need a day tomorrow.” Wally said and Damian whined.

 

“Only if you stay with me.”

 

“I can do that.”


End file.
